Jordanna
Jordanna '''is the name of the romantic relationship between Hanna Marin and Jordan which occurs after the time jump. Series Season 6 In "Charlotte's Web", Jordan makes his first appearance when he flies from New York to Rosewood to see Hanna. She worries about work and he reassures her that nothing is as important as she is. He orders champagne as well as a variety of foods imported from different parts of the world which makes Hanna smile. Jordan also lets her in on the good news that his uncle is letting them use his estate in the Hamptons for their upcoming wedding. Hanna is still jumpy over Charlotte's death and Jordan comforts her as they embrace. Later, Hanna and Jordan show up for Ali's dinner together where Hanna introduces Jordan to old flame Caleb. They seem to get off to a friendly start as Jordan tells Caleb about how Hanna didn't want to let go of an old table that is supposedly an old inside joke between them. Caleb laughs and later mentions to Hanna that he is happy for her, seemingly putting to rest any discomfort between them. Season 7 In "Bedlam", Hanna experiences a flashback to the night she and Jordan met. It was a rainy day in New York, and she was working hard for her boss. Jordan was sitting next to her at the bar, and Jordan set his glass on her napkin by accident. She tapped his shoulder and stated that she needs her napkin, and Jordan was initially confused. She stated that the napkin under his drink is her's, and he quickly removed the drink. He went to move it and Hanna quickly yelled not to tear it, and snatched the napkin up. The ink written on the napkin was smeared, much to Hanna's dismay. Jordan asked what's wrong, and she stated that him and his sweaty glass just melted a very important phone number. He picked up the napkin and showed her that even though the ink ran, the pen marks were still visible and thus, the number was saved. Hanna thanked him and Jordan apologized for his sweat glass, to which Hanna told him it's okay. He asked about how much they charge her for office space, and Hanna retorts that she's' a really good tipper. He offered to buy her some food, and she initially turned him down stating that she was meeting someone. He called her out on the lie by saying that she had ordered a second drink, and if she was meeting someone she would have nursed her first. She asked him if he was counting her drinks, and Jordan coyly stated that he notices details. Hanna pieces the night together and smirked stating that it's interesting how his sweaty glass just happened to end up on her phone number, and Jordan slyly stated that would be the most interesting thing to happen to him all night. Later, the two enjoyed a meal together, where they talked and laughed all night until the restaurant closed. In present day, Hanna surprises Jordan at his office in New York. She wears a sexy red dress and black heels, and lounges in his office as she waits for his meeting to go over. When he enters, he is surprised to see her and even more surprised to see her in the dress. Threats to Jordanna '''Past * Caleb Rivers - Caleb was Hanna's ex-boyfriend and first love. They broke up during Hanna's time in New York, and hadn't talked in a few years. When Hanna is reunited with Caleb, it becomes apparent that she still has feelings for him. Hanna's feelings and former relationship with Caleb is the main threat to Jordan and Hanna's relationship. Notes * They are the first couple involving a liar to be engaged, and the first to call off the engagement. Quotes Gallery 7x02s-57.png 7x02s-58.png 7x02s-59.png 7x02s-60.png 7x02s-61.png 7x02s-64.png 7x02s-84.png 7x02s-108.png 7x02s-112.png Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Minor Characters Category:Romances Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Article stubs